


Tulips

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Tulips

Pepper smiled to herself as she took the card off the large bouquet of tulips surprised that Tony remembered that they were her favorites and wondering what he did now since it wasn't her birthday or a holiday or even anywhere close since he didn't remember those things anyway; she opened the card and read the short note: Miss Potts, thank you so much for taking The Avengers into your home; I know it had to be an imposition--Steve Rogers; she laughed when Tony came to her side and asked who she was getting flowers from; her reply was someone with manners, but she kissed him softly on the lips since he pouted and that expression was new and kind of sweet.


End file.
